The Truth of the Dare
by RockDiva
Summary: When Sadie and the others are invited to Arden's annual fall break party, it seems that Arden is being specifically mean to Margaret. What surprises are in store when Arden coaxes them into a game of Truth or Dare? Read to find out. SemiMR shipping


**Sadie: (walking down the hall, thinking inside)** In the wild, boars and feral pigs are known for destroying plant life and preying on smaller defenseless animals. In high school, we have an even more destructive type of animal: the party animal. And, as usual the leader of our school's herd is none other than Arden Alcott. **(stands at locker watching Arden walk through the halls handing out invitations) **Not only is Arden the most popular girl in school, she's been known to throw the best parties in town. They're also the hardest to get into, meaning I've never been to one.

**Ben:** Hey, Red. You can't be so bored that you're watching Arden pass out invitations to some stuffy party, now can you?

**Sadie:** Very funny. I was just thinking of how I'll probably never live to see what one of Arden's famous fall break parties are actually like.

**Ben:** Who cares?

**Sadie:** Anybody's who's anybody gets invited and…

**Ben:** And you want to be anybody?

**Sadie:** No, I mean, I don't know. I just thought it might be fun to actually make it to one party before I graduate.

**Ben:** Yeah, but Arden's?

**(Rain and Margaret join the conversation)**

**Margaret:** Oh, so you're talking about Arden's annual fall break parties?

**Rain:** They are pretty awesome.

**Margaret:** How would you know? You've never even been to one.

**Rain:** That's not entirely true.

**Margaret:** Oh, right. I almost forgot. Last year you tried to pass as the son of Bill Gates and demanded you be allowed in.

**Rain:** I thought I was pretty persuasive.

**Margaret:** Yeah, I mean who knew her dad knows Bill Gates personally? **(rolls eyes)**

**Ben:** Dude, Bill Gates? **(he laughs and shakes his head)**

**(Sadie closes her locker and they all-but Rain-begin to walk towards class)**

**Rain:** At least, I got to see through the door. **(hurries after them)**

**(At Lunch)**

**Arden:** So Ben, ready to have fun at my fall bash tomorrow night?

**Ben:** No. Besides, you didn't even invite me.

**Arden:** I'm inviting you now.

**Ben:** Sorry, Arden. But, unless you invite Sadie, too, don't expect me to be there.

**Arden:** Oh, how sweet. Ben is feeling sorry for his little friend. Fine, Hawthorne. You're invited too.

**Sadie:** Really?

**Arden:** Of course. I have a strict date rule for my parties. Anyone without a date can't come, and since I already have a date, Ben has to have somebody in order to make it in to have fun.

**Sadie:** Well…**(inside her head) **if she puts it that way…**(out loud) **What about my friends.

**Arden:** Well, I only have one more invitation left. And it was intended for Margaret anyways.

**Margaret:** It was?

**Arden:** Of course. You've managed to attain some real style this year, Leveque. Your choice of friends might not show it, but I can still see it. It's only fitting that you get an invite. You'll need a date too, if you decide to come. I'll see you guys there. **(she turns and starts to walk away, but then turns back and says fakingly) **Oh, sorry, Rain.

**Rain:** Yeah, sorry. Oh well, you'll all have fun anyways. Tell me all about it.

**Sadie: (in the Sadie Spot)** Wow! I can't believe it! I'm actually going to a real Arden Alcott party. So why do I feel like I might just be a small, defenseless animal?

**

* * *

****(Sadie and Ben are standing in line to get into the party. They see Margaret.)**

**Sadie:** Hey. I thought you couldn't find a date.

**Margaret:** Me? Not find a date? Since when?

**Sadie:** Well, since Ja…uh, um, since Janet Jackson's career went down the tubes. **(laughs nervously).**

**Margaret:** That doesn't even make sense. Anyways, I'd like you to meet my date. **(Rain steps out.)**

**Rain:** Hey guys!

**Ben:** Well, would you look at that, Sadie. Margaret's dating Bill Gates' son.

**(They all laugh but Rain)**

**Margaret:** Okay, so it's technically cheating to get in, but I really want into that party and Rain wasn't invited so we decided to go on a friend-date. Which, by the rule book, is still technically a date; just one that doesn't mean anything.

**Rain:** Who cares about the rule book! Tonight, let's just party!

**(They enter the Alcott house.)**

**Sadie:** Wow, it's just like everyone's ever said.

**Margaret:** No it's not. It's better. It's real. Look, there's the professional photographer.

**Sadie:** Hey, Ben, maybe you can prod his brain a little.

**Ben:** That's actually not a bad idea, Red. Shall we?

**Sadie:** We shall. **(They walk away)**

**Arden:** Well, well, well. Why am I not surprised? **(Arden approaches Rain and Margaret) **I'll let the friend-date slide this time, Margaret. Unless, it's a real date?

**Margaret:** No it's not a real date.

**Arden:** I just figured that with your style you could get anyone you want.

**Rain:** She can. She was just nice enough to bring me so that I could come.

**Margaret:** Thanks, Rain.

**Arden:** Oh, I see. You know, Leveque. I really think we could be friends, so it's probably best if I were honest with you.

**Margaret:** Honest about what?

**(Before there's an answer, Jamie walks over with a glass of punch)**

**Jamie:** Here's the punch you asked for, Arden. **(he stops when he sees Margaret.)**

**Arden:** I'd like you to meet my boyfriend. Or have you two already met?

**

* * *

****(Sadie, Ben and Rain are standing with Margaret in an empty part of the house. They are trying to cheer her up)**

**Margaret: (mimicking Arden) **"I really think we could be friends." She is such a liar!

**Rain:** She _might_ have been telling the truth.

**Margaret:** Just because she's beautiful doesn't mean you have to take her side. She knew me and Jamie just broke up. But why is she messing with me anyways? I'm not Sadie. And Jamie's not Ben.

**Sadie: (talking in her "Sadie Spot") **As I stood there trying to comfort Margaret, I realized that she was right. Something just didn't add up. When did Arden suddenly drop Ben for Jamie? She had been flirting with Ben earlier that day! That's when it hit me, the entire night was a set up, but for what reason and how & when was she going to strike? Who cares, let's get out of here! **(out loud) **You guys, Arden's obviously up to something. We should probably leave before anything else happens.

**Ben:** Sadie's right. Let's go, you guys.

**(They all attempt to sneak out but it's too late)**

**Arden: (on a mic)** Where are you going?

**Sadie:** Um, well, you see…Rain's not feeling good.

**(Everyone looks at Rain. He doubles over in fake pain)**

**Margaret:** Don't worry. You'll be home before you know it. **(adds quietly)** Don't overdo it, Mr. Drama.

**Arden:** Oh, I'm sure it's nothing a little fun can't cure. Besides, you're all my guests of honor. **(she smiles in mock sweetness) **And as such, you guys get to join in on the first game of Truth or Dare.

**Ben:** Aren't we a little old for Truth or Dare?

**Arden:** Only if we play by childish rules. We'll go two rounds. And instead of choosing the old fashioned way, we'll draw names…that way it's fair.

**Sadie: (inside) **Fair? Since when is Arden fair? She's definitely got this fixed. **(she draws a name) **Ben? I was sure Arden would get Ben. Okay, maybe it's not fixed.

**Arden:** Okay, since it's my party, I'll go first. I picked Jamie's name. Okay, Jamie. Truth or Dare?

**Jamie:** Truth.

**Arden:** Okay. Who was the first girl you dumped?

**Jamie:** Is that all you got? Pfft…everyone knows that. It was Margaret.

**Margaret:** What? I was the first!

**Arden:** Ouch. Okay, since you just went. Now it's your turn.

**Jamie:** Well, I got you, so Truth or Dare?

**Arden:** Big girls always go for the dare.

**Jamie:** Alright, you want to play dirty. I dare you to kiss somebody. But not just anybody… Rain Papadakis.

**Arden:** Eww! You're kidding right?

**Rain: (excitedly)** Me?

**Jamie:** Big girls always go for the dare.

**Arden:** Fine. Let's get this over with, Rain.

**(Rain and Arden kiss)**

**Sadie: (in her head)** So, as Arden stood there following through with the dare, I couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable Margaret was. And of course she had every right, just learning that her ex-boyfriend had made her the first girl he'd ever dumped. I mean, why else would she be glaring at Rain and Arden? I realized I needed to do something to stop things from getting worse in the second round. **(whispering)** Psst…Ben, go for the dare.

**Ben:** What?

**Sadie:** Trust me.

**Arden:** Wow, Rain. Not as bad as I expected.

**Rain:** Really?

**Arden:** Alright. Since I've already gone this round, I pick Sadie to go next.

**Sadie:** I have Ben. Ben, truth or dare?

**Ben:** Uh, dare, I guess.

**Sadie: (inside)** Alright Sadie, make it something good. **(out loud)** I dare you to kiss me right now in front of everybody…_unless _Arden calls off this game within the next minute.

**Ben:** Okay? This is the weirdest dare ever.

**Sadie: (inside head)** It might be the weirdest dare ever, but it's working. The last thing Arden Alcott wants is for me and Ben to kiss…especially not in her house. Wow, is it me or is this the longest minute ever. **(Out loud)** 5, 4, 3, 2,

**Arden:** Alright! You win, Hawthorne. Game's over.

**

* * *

****Arden:** So did the plan work? Do you think she was jealous of my kiss with Rain? 

**Jamie:** No doubt. Sadie had a confused look on her face the entire time.

**Arden:** Good. If she starts liking that loser, that'll leave Ben all for me.

**(Sadie, Ben, Margaret and Rain are walking down the street away from the Alcott house.)**

**Ben: **That was a pretty good dare, Red. You were able to get inside Arden's head.

**Margaret:** Yeah, thanks, Sadie. I know you did it to help me.

**Sadie:** What are friends for?

**Rain:** So you guys want to grab a bite to eat? There's still a half an hour until the Acropolis Wow closes.

**Ben:** None for me.

**Sadie:** I'll pass, too.

**Margaret:** I wouldn't mind splitting a burger. See ya guys later. Thanks again, Sadie.

**Sadie:** No problem. **(inside)** I had helped a friend and that's what mattered. **(looks at Rain and Margaret walking away together**) But I couldn't help wonder, maybe I had helped for the wrong reason. **(smiles slightly)**

**The End**


End file.
